


Lady Death

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Genderswap, Multi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin laughed, flashing her pearly white teeth, before firing her gun without a second thought. All three women watched the man collapse to the ground, mesmerised as they always were by the blood blooming on his white shirt. It was almost beautiful, in a twisted way.</p><p>Or, basically, lesbian serial killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Death

**Author's Note:**

> Day #25- With Toys

The sound of a gun cocking right beside Merlin's ear had become almost comforting, in a way. At first she had been startled by the sound, sure that she'd been found out, but that had never happened. It was only ever one of two people- Gwaine or Artemis, her partners in every sense of the word. Although Artemis would literally kill anyone who called her that, hating the name her father gave her- she much preferred to be called Artie.

Sure enough, the gun belonged to Artie, and she stepped up next to Merlin with a grin on her face. "I wasn't aware we were going hunting tonight," she said conversationally.

"We weren't," said Merlin. "But _this one-_ " she gestured with her gun towards the man lying on the floor- "-decided that no doesn't actually mean _no_ when it comes to women."

"He did _what_?" Artie exclaimed angrily, closing in on the man and pressing her gun to the man's head, so hard it would leave a mark. "You're lucky I don't just shoot you in the fucking head right here and now. Or better yet, leaving you to bleed out on the floor with no chance of being found."

"Hush, Artie," said Merlin, resting a comforting hand on Artie's arm. "We have to wait for Gwaine, remember?" Her long dark hair acted as a shield, preventing Artie from seeing her face, but Artie could tell she was pissed. Merlin _hated_ men like this.

"You having fun without me?" said a familiar voice, and Artie and Merlin let out an internal sigh of relief when Gwaine entered the room, twirling her gun around on one hand.

"One of these days, you're gonna shoot yourself with that thing," Artie said, annoyed.

"Relax, Artemis, the safety's on," said Gwaine, but she stopped what she was doing, anyway. She could understand Artie's annoyance, though. After everything they'd been through, losing any one of them would be terrible. "I hear some asshole of a guy is trying to hurt our girl?" Gwaine strode forward, clicking the safety off and pointing the gun directly at the man's crotch.

"I won't do it again, I promise," the man whimpered. "Please, let me go, I won't tell..."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," said Merlin casually, almost as if she was bored. "No one tries to mess with _any_ girl, least of all me.”

“ _Please_ , can I just shoot him?” said Artie, sounding incredibly impatient. She wasn’t normally so angry, so desperate to see the man dead, but he had tried to hurt Merlin. _Nobody_ was allowed to hurt Merlin. Or Gwaine too, for that matter.

"I think this one should be Merlin's," Gwaine said. "It's her turn, anyway."

Artie was motionless for a moment, her finger resting on the trigger, before lowering her gun with a sigh. "Fine, but we're having a lot of angry sex when we get home."

"I can certainly live with that," Merlin laughed, flashing her pearly white teeth, before firing her gun without a second thought. All three women watched the man collapse to the ground, mesmerised as they always were by the blood blooming on his white shirt. It was almost beautiful, in a twisted way.

Putting her gun back in its holster, Gwaine took Artie and Merlin's hands. "Come on, let's go. Your father is waiting for us, Artemis."

"Stop calling me _Artemis_ ," Artie warned, but then she smiled. She raised her gun one last time, before firing a shot straight into the dead man's groin. "What? He's already dead, and I _really_ wanted to do that. Now let's go have that angry sex before we have to meet our parents."

***

If there was one thing the three women loved, it was when two of them fucked the third at the same time, be it with their fingers or sex toys. This time, it was both.

It was Artie they were fucking this time. She needed it, needed it _badly_ , after hearing about the man who had wanted to hurt Merlin, and about the fact she had to deal with her father. He had been insufferable Artie's whole life, but ever since her older sister had died, he'd become even worse.

Merlin eased Artie's slender legs apart, running her fingers up and down with a featherlight touch, her long nails raking against Artie's skin. Gwaine fondled Artie's breasts, kneading the mound of flesh, thumbing at a nipple until she coaxed moans and pleas from Artie's lips.

"Atta girl," Gwaine whispered, holding up the vibrator they kept beside the bed. "You want this?"

Artie nodded, too hot and too _desperate_ to even speak. Merlin's fingers were teasing her opening, stroking her clit, making her _burn._

"Will you just hurry the fuck _up_?" Artie cried as she pushed her hips up into Merlin's hand, trying to send her lover a hint. "We don't have time for so much foreplay. Or do you _want_ my father to find us in bed together?"

"Maybe," said Merlin, giggling. "I can just imagine the look on his face." Before Artie could say anything else, Merlin pushed her fingers inside, stroking, as Artie bucked her hips up to allow Merlin better access. Gwaine was growing impatient beside them, pressing her lips to Artie's breasts, as Artie rocked shamelessly into Merlin's fingers.

“You’re gonna finish her off before I get a chance to use this on her,” said Gwaine, grinning devilishly up at Artie, making _sure_ she could see what Gwaine had in her hand.

“ _Fuck_ …”Artie’s fingers grabbed at the bedsheets before gripping Gwaine’s arm, trying to guide her down. Merlin stroked her one last time before removing her finger, Artie whimpering at the loss. Gwaine stroked Artie’s wet thighs, positioning herself between them, with full view of Artie’s face as she slowly pushed the toy in, the pure _ecstasy_ on the woman’s face as the vibration came on.

Merlin grinned before taking one of Artie’s nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. “If only your father could see what you were doing now,” she said.

Artie opened her mouth to tell Merlin to _shut up_ , but all that came out was a strangled cry as she came, holding onto both Merlin and Gwaine.

“I fucking love you two,” she said.

***

Two hours later and all three women had washed and dressed and were all at the Pendragon family gala. Artie was wearing her favourite red dress- the only dress she liked wearing, really. It reminded her of Morgana, the big sister she missed so dearly. The reason she’d become who she was.

Gwaine and Merlin stood together, Gwaine wearing a tight, dark green dress that ended just above her knee, and Merlin a floor-length blue dress that Artie had bought for her on her birthday. “Do you think she’s okay?” Merlin asked, gesturing towards where Artie was talking with her father. “She hates these things.”

“After earlier? She’s fine,” said Gwaine with a smirk. “Or at least, she’s better than she normally would be. Every time she comes to these things, her father introduces her to yet another suitor he wants her to marry. I wonder when he’s going to get the hint.”

“Knowing Uther? Never. He wants Artie to be the perfect daughter, even though she’s perfect already the way she is.”

“Aw, look at you being all gushy and loving,” said Gwaine, before squeezing Merlin’s hand. “Artie loves her father, but she’s not going to marry someone she doesn’t love. Not after she promised Morgana.”

Merlin was about to say something else, when a man across the room caught her eye. A man with long hair and a sleazy grin. _Him_.

“Gwaine,” she hissed under her breath. “ _Gwaine!_ It’s _him_!”

Gwaine tensed, gripping Merlin’s hand again. “Has Artie seen?”

Merlin looked up, across the room, seeing Artie freeze in horror before her face smoothed over in determination. “Yeah. She’s seen. Let’s go get her.”

They hadn’t meant to kill that day at all. But none of them were about to let that first man go, the one who had nearly hurt Merlin. And they definitely weren’t about to let Cenred go. They’d planned for this, planned for when they saw him again. The man who had killed Morgana.

Luring him away from the party was easy. He followed Artie out of the hall, making sure no one saw him leave, which was perfectly okay with the three women. They cornered him in a room on the other side of the mansion, all three of them with guns drawn.

“What are- what are you doing?” Cenred gasped when he saw the guns leveled at him, taking a step back, fear in his eyes.

“Taking revenge for my sister’s death,” said Artie, her voice _dripping_ with loathing and anger. “Did you _really_ think you could kill Morgana Pendragon and get away with it?"

"You'll never do it," said Cenred confidently, mockingly, his gaze studying Artie's whole body. "Artemis Pendragon, daddy's little girl. So prim, and proper, and perfect. You'll never be able to pull the trigger."

Absolutely _livid_ now, Artie pressed the barrel of her gun into Cenred's forehead, smiling when he flinched in pain. "You have no idea of the things I've done, the people I've killed- the people _we've_ killed. You are nowhere near my first, you scum. And you will not be my last."

"It's you," Cenred breathed. "The one they call Lady Death. There's three of you? That's why nobody can pin you down?"

"Yes, there are three of us," said Merlin. "And I guess we have you to thank for getting started. It was Morgana's death that brought all this about, after all."

Artie's eyes were still focused on Cenred, on the absolute _fear_ in his eyes. "I've waited so long for this," she said.

And then she fired.

Artie stared at Cenred with wide eyes- the man who had killed her sister, who had killed her hero- as he fell to his knees, clutching at his stomach as if to try and stop the bleeding. He looked up at Artie with wide, shocked eyes. "You shot me," he said, barely able to get the words out.

"Hell yeah, she did," said Merlin. The shot had been silent, the three women having planned ahead and bringing silenced weapons. No one back at the party, be they guest or worker, would have heard the shot.

Artie's expression was composed again as she watched Cenred die, watching the light leave his eyes. "It's over," she whispered. "It's finally fucking over."

"Does that mean we're going to stop killing?" Gwaine asked.

"Hell no," said Artie, finally managing a small smile. "But I do think we should _rest_ for a while, at least until the heat from this one blows over." Artie let out a long sigh. "Thank you, you two. I could never have done any of this without you. I fucking love you." She kissed Merlin first, and then Gwaine, lingering with both, making sure she left them wanting more. "Now, would you rather return to the party, or would you rather me fuck both of you with that vibrator?"


End file.
